Giga Gnome
The Giga Gnome is a type of Gnome, and is a boss in Infinity Time and in the Trials of Gnomus in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. It is probably the 2nd hardest Gnome in the game, 2nd to Gnomus the Gnome King, and 3rd in health under Gnomus and Gnome Floatie. It is introduced in wave 8 in Infinity Time, and is way bigger, hence the name. It drops Time Shards worth 200 health upon defeat. Abilities Giga Gnomes come in 5 colors (Red, Blue, Yellow, Green and Multi-Colored)). Wielding a mushroom club, Giga Gnomes attack by rushing towards the player and smashing them with his mushroom-shaped club. The smash does 300 damage, the most damage a single attack can do. Occasionally the Giga Gnome will stop walking, and charge up a beam of electricity that fires straight at the player, doing up to 180 damage if uninterrupted. This is its long range attack and it has near-perfect aim, but it can be interrupted and avoided by ducking in behind solid objects. Health A Giga Gnome has a total of 1500 health. Appearances Infinity Time signaling Giga Gnome]] The Giga Gnome is introduced in the 8th wave of Infinity Time, and from then on, one or more appear in every subsequent wave (excluding Nemesis waves). Giga Gnomes will eventually start spawning from Gnome Floaties as well in the later rounds. Trials of Gnomus After completing a Gnome Trial, the player will receive a code that can be entered into the main portal mechanism in the center portal. By entering the code and activating the lever, the Player must face off against the "Guardian," which is a Giga Gnome. *Beating the Trial of Balance prompts a fight with the Green Guardian. *Beating the Trial of Hot Doom prompts a fight with the Red Guardian. *Beating the Trial of Recollection prompts a fight with the Blue Guardian. *Beating the Trial of Shooty-Shooty prompts a fight with the Yellow Guardian. The Guardian has an escort consisting of a limited but regenerating group of regular gnomes, so the Guardian must be vanquished to win. Beating a Guardian destroys that corresponding statue in the main area, leading to a room with a Legendary Customization or a decoration for the Backyard Battleground. Strategies A single Giga-Gnome, despite its imposing size, is not that much of a threat as long as you are healthy and have cover to duck to avoid its ranged attack. All damage dealt to the head registers a critical damage so focus your attacks on that part of its body. This can allow your standard beam attack to vanquish one with relative ease, however, Furball Frenzy/Epic Mega Energy is a much faster way to defeat a Giga Gnome, yet you should preferably save those attacks for taking down Gnome Floaties. The Giga Gnome follows after the player who attacked him last, so it is possible to confuse the Giga Gnome by alternating between two players' ray attacks when engaging it. When faced with multiple Giga Gnomes, keep your distance, always moving back while aiming for their heads. Furball Frenzy/Epic Mega Energy is recommended here, since it does massive splash damage that can hit all Gnomes, but be aware to save some for any Gnome Floaties or regular Gnomes that uncomfortably close. Gallery Giga Gnome laserbeam.png|A green Giga Gnome attacking with the electric beam cannon Trivia *After hitting the player with its club, it will patiently wait for a short while, seemingly humming before getting bored and attacking again. It can also jump after this. *The Giga Gnome's voice (heard when damaging it) is a lower-pitched variant of the regular Gnomes' voice. *The icon for a Giga Gnome is always green. Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Gnomes Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 bosses Category:Bosses